Legend of Zelda: Triangles
by AshhHylian
Summary: Ganondorf has murdered Link's parents and is take in by his Aunt Telma. Working in her bar he meets his two best friends Malon and Shiek. Sleeping with Malon and keeping his love for her a secret. What does the birth mark on his hand mean and why does Zelda have the same one? Will discovering that he is a prince change his life and the way he is? M for immediate Lemon and language


**Okaii, this is my second Fanfic and I and so excited for this one. I hve writen back story upon back story and character bio's for everyone. this way I know exactly how the story is going to go. I have Lemon in this chapter for those who want to know; it's the first one I have written, so I don't know how it is, I think it's alright though. I will also be introducing my own characters into the story. **

**As always RRR, and I have also created a Facebook page I would like you all to go like. Search my Pen Name. Love you all!**

**I do not own or have any affiliation with Legend of Zelda or it's characters.**

* * *

One

It was friday night and Telma's pub was busier than ever. Link was behind the bar serving drinks and hitting on every pretty girl who thought that flirting would get them a free drink, but he knew better. Aunt Telma had trained him that no one gets a free drink, but even for an 18 year old, pretty girls flirting with you are hard to resist.

The music was loud from the lute players and the band, and everyone was yelling, at eachother, at woman, and at Link to got them another drink. A man walked into the bar, Link knew him well; it was Tingle.

Tingle ran the _Claw Shot Range_ and wanted nothing more to be like Link, he dressed like him, but his personality wasn't even close.

"LINK!" Tinkgle yelled the minute he saw the dirty blond behind the bar, and Link knew exactly what this was meant; it meant he was going to get drunk. Every time Tingle came the bar, he and Link went shot-for-shot, and Link always won, Tingle hated it.

Link nodded at him in acceptance and took out the same liquer they always drank. It was called _GraveYard Blur_. Link made it himself, mixing rum and burban, and it lived up to it's name by making you fall on your ass and imparing your vision.

Shot glasses hit the bar for the 14th time, and Tingle was starting to get Lefties and Righties while sitting on his stool.

"Do you give up yet Tingle?" Link slurred out, but he still felt fine, "I give you complimants though; you made it past 11 this time without throwing up."

Tingle processed what was being said a few seconds later, "I- I a-am n-n-not dooone yeeeeet!" He had difficulty blurting it out and it was loud, but he said it, to Links surprise to. He didn't want to drink anymore. Malon was coming over with Shiek and he was going to be sloshed, and he didn't want that. Even so, he continued to take shots, and finally Tingle fell on his ass.

Link lifted him over his shoulder and carried him outside as he was instructed to do with customers to passed out.

"Just set them in the ally honey," was what aunt Telma told him to do when he first started working in the bar 8 years ago.

Even for a teenager, Link was strong, and built and stood at 5foot 11inches. He could throw two people that weighed 180 lbs. each over his shoulders like it was his day job and he never complained. He loved making his aunt happy and proud of him; she like a mother to him, and he never knew his parents, only that they died when he was a baby, so Telma was a mother and father to him, and he loved her as a parent and a best friend.

Link had only 2 friends besides his aunt. Malon and Sheik.

Link found Malon when he was 16, and she was 15. Cold and starved outside the bar in the ally where he threw the bodies that were drunk and passed out, he offered her a place to stay for the night. He fed her and cared for her for 3 weeks, and grew to lover her with everyday. Malon was beautiful with firey red hair and aqua blue eyes, she could sing the most beautiful melodies and became Link's bestfriend.

Link helped Malon aquire a job at the StockPot Inn, bribing the owner - Anju - that she could have her wedding party at the bar and all the drinks would be free. Anju soon loved having Malon work for her that she decided that she wouldn't have needed the bribe, but it was nice.

Malon and Link soon realized soon, that they souldn't sleep together because they ended up emotionlessly fucking each other.

Even though they both loved one another, they refused to admit it to themselves in fear of the friend ship ending, because it's not like the amazing sex was going to go that.

Link remembered all of this as he dropped Tingle in the ally. That's when Malon and Shiek's dark shapes approach the door.

"Busy night?" Shiek asked

"Like every Friday night, my friend," Link was trying to hide the fact that he got a small buzz on with Tingle just a few minutes ago.

"Oh my, Link, what is that smell?" Malon seemed pretty disgusted and Link hoped to the godesses it wasn't him.

"I'm not sure, I think someone may have thrown up out here before they left, that's a possiblity," he was nervous, but he tried to find where the smell was coming from, and his stalling wasn't going to last long if it was Rum and Burban that Malon smelt.

"Actually there is a man passed out on the corner of the stairs, he has thrown up all over himself," Shiek winked at Link, making him realize it was him, and he should brush his teeth, "Burban is an awful sent isn't it Malon? I know you hate it," Shiek was trying to help.

"I'll meet you guys in the house, I have some things I still have to do in the bar," Link said trying not to breathe on Malon, turned and went back into the bar. Aunt Telma stared at him.

Aren't your friends here honey? I can finish up in here is you want to go right in," Telma said as she stacked the stools on the tables and bar.

"I would go in, but I reek of burban and need a way to get rid of it before Malon notices that the stench is coming from me," Link was staring at his Aunt, hoping she could provide an answer, and to Link's relief, she had one.

"Go behind the bar, take 2 shots of the pepermint schnaps, and you will be good as gold my boy," Telma let out a chuckle at Link's bad breath embarassment, and went back to what she was doing.

Link did exactly what he was told, said thank-you to Telma and went home to join his friends.

Malon say on her favorite rocking chair waiting for Link to get back inside and Shiek was standing, as usual.

Link crashed through the door, and smiled at his friends.

"So, what's tonight's plan guys?" Link wanted to know what they had in mind.

"Link, we aren't here to go out tonight, Shiek is having a crisis," Malon looked to Shiek, and back to Link, "Ilia, well, is being Ilia, and Shiek is acting like he has never talked to a girl."

"Seriously? That's what all this comotion has been about. Well Shiek, I know what you need," Link started to look devious, but both of his friends knew exactly what he was going to say, "A DRINK!" They were right. Link walked to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of white sparkling wine, 15 years old, and 3 wine glasses.

"I don't know if wine is going to help the situation, Link, Shiek is very confused," Malon was trying to help, and it seemed like drinking was the only thing on Link's mind right now, that was going to make her angry.

"Your right, Mal, we need something stronger!" That's when Malon figured it out. Link was already drunk, and the was trying to act llike he wasn't. "Listen, Mal, Shiek need to stop thinking and that's exactly what I am going to help him do, and I will help him in the morning, ok?" Link was trying to be cute, and it was working, because she nodded, and took her glass of wine as he help it before her, like the charming gentleman she hated he was.

Link and Shiek met the year after he found Malon in the ally, and much like the way he had found her aswell.

He was taking out the trash, and noticed a figure with red eyes staring at him, and called to it. Shiek was usually shy, amd didn't want to reveal who he was, but that wasn't what he was thinking about, he was thinking about Ilia, the 17 yearold girl who went to the bar every wednesday with her friends, and passed him on the streets everyday while he worked in a venderbooth in town square. He knew everything about her, but she knew nothing about him, and maybe, this boy with dirty blonde hair could help him.

They have been friends ever since then, and Ilia is still all Shiek thinks about.

The night went on the way Malon knew it would. Shiek cried. Link was cocky, and charming, and DRUNK, and she was thinking about whether or not he was going to sleep with her tonight.

Hours passed, Telma was gone to bed in the basement, and Shiek was starting to passout on the wolf hyde couch. Malon and Link were the only people still wide awake.

With no invitation, and no hesitaion, Malon couldn't take it any longer. He got her drunk, and she wanted him. With one swift movement she pulled him to his bed and straddled him. Kissing him hard, they started tearing off eachothers clothes. Link's were the first to go.

Malon got off of Link's lap, and got on her knees infront of the bed. Link's length was anything but disapointing, and everything but a secret. He had slept with many girls but never went back for seconds, only with Malon was he indulgent.

Malon took Link's cock in her hands at first and then stuck the tip in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head, she used her hand to slide up and down the rest of his shaft.

She put the rest of him in her mouth, with a lot of practice over the last couple years she was able to deepthroat his wole 9inches.

She stopped and stood up. Hiked up her dress and sat on Link's lap; grinding her wet pussy against Link and soon inserted him into her.

Malon rode Link; slowly at first and as the sex got more heated she spead up. Moaning, she bounced on top of him, watching him enjoy it. Turning her hips and thrusting him onto her g-spot making her scream.

Link grabbed her and dug his hands into her back. Finding the string of her dress he pulled and let her boobs bounce freely. He took one of her nipples in his mouth which made her moan louder and ride faster.

He picked her up and lay her on her back and started pounding into her.

Malon let her hand wander to her clit and circle it as he thrust faster into her. It felt so good to have him inside of her. To be filled with lust for him. She wanted to cum.

Link thrust faster and faster, and Malon kept circling her clit, bringing them closer to climaxing together.

Malon screamed Links name, and Link screamed hers, and they both came.

Lying, tangled up in eachother Malon and Link talked for a while, and were now sober, deciding what they would do about Shiek.

"I don't understand why they can't have what we have," Link said still practically inside of his friend, he kissed her, passionately, but Malon stopped him.

"I don't think anyone has what we have and are still friends," Malon said.

Link was trying, but he knew she was right. They only made the sex work because they were so close, and they kept it a secret. Ilia was friends with Malon, but still didn't know that Shiek existed.

The two fell asleep with hope that in the morning they could help with their friend's problem.

Little did Link know, his friend having girl troubles was the least of his worries.


End file.
